Stories to Be Told
by Gin-Nee
Summary: The next generation of kids will team up for a fight of their life. Though, it all starts with a single beyblade tournament. No teams. But, its open to everybody around the world. Come and join in their stories to be told. Next Generation OCs Needed! Send them through PM! Also, a lot will probably be Canon x OC! Have a great read!


The lives of the original bladers changed as they grew older. Some found that they actually _loved _each other. Some had finally admitted that they did have a special connection. Others - others suffered through heartbreak and joy all at the same time. It was a blistery November day. Well, Nevember 15th to be precise. The snow had just started to fall all over Japan in anticipation for the winter season (and Christmas, of course). Nile had been sitting in the waiting room for the past two hours. Two hours of impatience and worriness, his nerves were fried. Nobody had sat around him as he seemed to give off an "don't bother with me" aura.

The day had gone extremely well. When the time came, he rushed her to the hospital. The baby wasn't going to weight for them to take their sweet time. Of course, everything was against them. Stupid stoplights. Even in the hospital, everything was going okay. Until - until the blood pressure monitor dropped severely. The Egyptian was, quite rudely, shoved out of the room as the doctor and nurses rushed into it. The station nurse kindly explained that something was wrong, and they would have to rush her to surgery to perform a C-section. As if he wasn't worried enough ... his green eyes were going to drift closed as darkness cornered his mind when the doctor had come out of the room. Nile was wide awake in an instant. Though, his smile seemed to drop off as he saw the grim look of Fang's delivery doctor.

"What?" he croaked out. "What's with the grim face, doc?"

"Maybe you should stay seated, Mr. Upton."

"What's wrong?" growled Nile as he stayed in his seat. "How are Fang and the baby? How are they?"

"Your daughter is fine. Your fiance, Mr. Upton, she ..."

He didn't hear any of the explanation. He didn't want to hear any of it. Nile ran into the recovery room. He didn't like anything the doctor was telling him. Through everything that had happened to Fang, the others and him, this was the worst thing in his life. Green eyes watered as he stood in the doorway of the room. The nurse acknowledged him as she went off to clean the baby. He gulped as he stepped to the bed. All the machines were off and disconnected. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought her as sleeping.

"Fang," he muttered.

"She named her as the surgery was taking place," the nurse spoke as she came in. "Nefertiti."

**14 Years Later **

Brown hair moved slightly as a pale face lifted from the pillow. She grimaced at the slight drool that had formed on it, but she didn't voice any opinion. It was the same every morning; nothing was ever different. Black pajama pants covered legs swung off the bed as she stretched straight. Mornings sucked. Scratching her scalp, the girl walked to the mirrored dresser to grab some clothes. Tired, green eyes stared at her from the mirror. Yep, mornings definitely sucked.

"Neffy, be quick! Your friends are here already!"

Dear Lord, don't they ever sleep in, she thought as she rummaged through the mess of clothes. The door swung open as a flash of red hair pounced on her. She winced as her head smacked the carpeted floor. It hurt like hell, damn it.

"Ai, don't you, I don't know, ever knock!"

"I see no point. The boys aren't with upstairs."

"Get off, Ai," groaned Neffy.

"Sorry, Ms. I'm Not a Morning Person."

"It's okay, Ms. I Need to Learn to Sleep In."

They stared at each other before bursting out laughing. Their mornings were like a ritual. She was glad they were always the same. Neffy quickly grabbed a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, her sneakers and a purple hoodie before throwing them on within a flash. She grabbed the brush and ran it through her medium length hair.

"You need to wear girlier clothes," commented Ai as she sat on the bed. "A skirt would do wonders for you."

"I'm not you, Ai."

Ai stared at the black skirt and red dress shirt she was wearing for the day. Yep, Neffy definitely wasn't her. She fixed her hair into a side ponytail before walking out the door.

"Better be quick! The single blader tournament starts today."

Neffy paused as the words sunk in. She gave a frustrated yell as Ai walked back down the stairs before taking a seat on the arm of the couch. Nile raised an eyebrow at the sound of his daughter's yell.

"I'm guessing she's up?" asked Hana, as he moved his green bangs from his face.

"What gave it away? The yell?" snickered Sora.

* * *

**A/N: Next Generation story. **Which means, I need some Next Generation kids. Obviously, I'll let you know who Neffy, Ai, Sora and Hana are. But, other then that, I'm open for some OCs. Please, send them through PM. I don't have a set number, but I'm not going to choose more than 4 or 5. I'm a college student, not a miracle worker. Also, non-Canon x OC couples can have more than one child.

Neffy (14) - Nile x Fang

Hana (14) - Kyoya x Hikaru

Junichi (4) - Kyoya x Hikaru

Ai (13) - Gingka x Madoka

Sora (13) - Gingka x Madoka

Xiaozhi (16) - Da Xiang Wang x Ninel Velasquez

**Application **

Name:

Parents:

Age:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality:

Beyblade:

Attacks:

History:

Other Information:


End file.
